District3
The Amazing Race 1 Joan *'Age:' 14 *'Current Residence:' Barcelona, Spain *'Connection to your teammate:' He is my slave ;) *'Current occupation:' Student *'Describe what you do:' Go to school and study and learn... Did you go to that place called school? Cause if not it's a lame question to ask what I do after I said my job was "Student"... Geez... *'Three words to describe you:' Bitchy, witty but somehow caring... *'Favorite hobbies:' Reading, writting and listening to music. Yeah I'm one of those melodramatic teens that doesn't know what to do with life. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?' Breathing, eating and living. Life is an accomplishment. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?' Oscar Wilde! *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?' Jennifer Lawrence... He sometimes is a kid just like her! *'What scares you most about traveling?' The plane crashing and everybody but that fat old lady dying. *'What excites you most about traveling?' Seeing new places! *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Not bossing the shet out of each other and not making enemies... We have a special power to make people dislike us... *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' Momental stupidness and when he acts before thinking *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?' Italy! I love that place so much, it's pretty, expensive and matches me perfectly! *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)?' Having fun and stuff... Sam *'Age: '''15 *'Current Residence:' Hastings, UK *'Connection to your teammate:' Slave *'Current occupation: Dominatrix *'''Describe what you do: Take a wild guess *'Three words to describe you:' Cute, Friendly and Phycopathical *'Favorite hobbies:' Archery *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? '''My supreme beauty. And all those shiny things I've won in archery *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? All of Lily Rabe's characters in AHS. Sister Mary Eunis is all nice and friendly and then she was posessed and turned into a phyco slut. And Misty Day who is a nature swamp girl who is so peaceful and nature loving just like me <3 *'''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? Someone uncomprehendably fabulous maybe *'What scares you most about traveling? '''I love traveling! Me and my family go to several several places a year and to many many countries, if anything did scare me, I've grown out of it by now *'What excites you most about traveling?' The anticipation of where you are going and what will happen! *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Taming Juan's bitchiness *'Pet peeve about your teammate: When he says that all the plans you have made yourself were actually his plans all along >.< *'''What country and place would you most like to visit and why? I haven't been to Russia yet, so Russia :D *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)?' Being seen as an independant intelligent player, and not just a pawn in someone elses master game. The Amazing Race 3 Joan *'Age:' 15 Sam *'Age:' 15 Category:Profile Archives